


selfship smut collection ft. nikki huniepop

by TaiWind



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Large Breasts, No pun intended, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hey did you know im literally adding these tags as i think of what else to tag this with, it's just eating out but shut up it counts, ok technically, theres a fuckton im literally uploading 3 smutfics at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiWind/pseuds/TaiWind
Summary: i don't know how else to put it, friends. if you're in a committed romantic relationship with someone, sexy stuff just happens whenever it wants to.
Relationships: Nikki Ann-Marie/Female Protagonist, Nikki Ann-Marie/Me, Nikki Ann-Marie/Original Character
Kudos: 18





	1. Work Break

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly basically just exists so i can have all my smut stories with nikki in one place. also this is selfship porn btw in case it wasn't clear. if you even think of saying something mean to me over writing stories about myself having sex with a character from a game where the goal is to have sex with the characters i will stomp you to death with my hooves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tai comes to visit nikki at the cafe where she works, and said visit turns into a successful attempt to relieve some horniness they didn't have time to address in the morning. just gotta hope no one realizes what they were doing.

"How much time do we have?"

"Like 20 minutes- mff!"

Interrupting her with a kiss, Tai pinned Nikki against the wall, hands softly running down her neck, shoulders and upper arms. They had both already agreed to a quickie in the alleyway behind the cafe, but it was still surprising to Nikki that Tai was being so forward. 'Guess she must be real horny,' Nikki thought as she closed her eyes and relaxed her back against the wall, her hands gripping at Tai's upper arms as her own hands trailed ever lower, tugging Nikki's pants down with their thumbs.

Though she might've succeeded removing the pants that way eventually, Tai soon realized that given the generous size of Nikki's ass it'd probably take longer than 20 minutes, and so she pulled away from the kiss, getting down on her knees to face the front of Nikki's pants, which she promptly unbuttoned. Now that the pants were loose enough for Tai to pull down to Nikki's knees, she quickly did so, and the panties soon followed. Thankfully, the back exit of the cafe was positioned between a trash bin and a dead end, so no one but Tai could see what she was now at eye level with: Nikki's adorable pussy.

With her left hand firmly on Nikki's hip, Tai licked two of her right hand's fingers and ran them up Nikki's labia, back to front, gently flicking the clit at the end, eliciting a whimper. She looked up to see her girlfriend flushed red in the face, an index finger curled in her mouth being bitten in anticipation of more. Tai placed her free hand on Nikki's other hip, and gently pinned her whole lower torso against the wall, stopping her from quivering; though the smirk Tai flashed before diving in definitely must've caused Nikki to get even wetter.

It only took a couple slow, wide licks from back to front for Nikki to run her fingers into Tai's hair, lean back, and close her eyes in pleasure. Were it not for Tai pinning her to the wall by her hips, she would've also been grinding against her face, eager for more though she had only just started. After a few more licks, Tai picked up the speed, eventually dragging her whole lower lip up the length of Nikki's pussy and only stopping just below her clit. She gave it a gentle kiss before beginning to suckle it, which prompted Nikki to push Tai's head into her crotch, hips straining against her girlfriend's grip as her back arched, her moans barely if at all muffled by the finger she was still biting into. Upon realizing that she was digging her teeth a little too deep, she instead ran her other hand into Tai's hair as well, which she took as a sign to keep going.

For want of a finger to bite, Nikki nibbled on her lower lip as Tai's tongue began to toy with her clit, first circling around it with the tip, then running over it a few times before flicking it some more. Her pussy was practically dripping wet now, her juices running down her inner thighs as well as Tai's chin, and once Tai noticed, she began to lick her whole area again, lapping the sweetness up ravenously, as if she had not drank a drop of liquid in days. Lick after lick, Nikki could feel her knees getting weaker. She leaned her upper body forward, shifting her weight onto Tai as she pushed her even further between her legs, practically melting from the tonguework. Encouraged by this, as well as Nikki's intensifying whimpers of pleasure, Tai took a moment to position her mouth directly onto Nikki's hole before prodding at it with their tongue.

"Nhhhffuck!" The mix of surprise and pleasure caused Nikki to buck her hips with enough force to overpower Tai, her upper back slamming back against the wall as she gasped out loud. Realizing what she had just done, she clasped a hand over her mouth, muffling any further moans as Tai's tongue slowly penetrated her. She had now given up on pushing Nikki's hips against the wall, and instead let her hands wander over to Nikki's butt, perhaps to fondle it, or perhaps to grip it for leverage. Tears welling up in her eyes, Nikki arched her back some more, aggressively grinding against Tai's face as she felt herself approaching her limit.

"Mmmhh... Tai, I'm gonna-" Instinctively clasping her hand over her mouth again to cover up a moan that otherwise would've been loud enough to hear from inside the cafe, Nikki's hips bucked once more as she came, the orgasm spreading like a wave from her crotch throughout her entire body, her hips continuing to quiver all the while. Her knees gave out completely and she would've probably slid down the wall and fallen over, were it not for Tai holding her up. She reacted swiftly, removing her tongue from her hole to allow herself to drink up as much of Nikki's juices as possible, and though she managed to lap up most of it, the initial explosion left both her face and Nikki's thighs significantly stickier than before. Way more sensitive after cumming, Nikki shuddered with each of Tai's licks, even as she moved on to clean up the inner thighs, before she finally pulled her face out from between Nikki's legs, beaming at her. Nikki lowered her hand from her face and looked down, returning her lover's smile.

Before either of them could say anything though, Nikki's phone began to buzz as the alarm she had previously set signaled the end of her break. Uttering various swears under her breath, she quickly pulled up her pants, not even bothering to button them before rushing back into the cafe, Tai wiping her face with a sleeve as she trailed behind her, thanking the heavens that she didn't last much longer than she did, and that nobody saw them in the act. Hopefully.


	2. A Well-Deserved Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tai and nikki have finally finished moving in together, yay! they're both pretty exhausted from all the manual labor, not to mention sweaty. a shower together might just be the perfect thing to fix both of those issues, but both of our lovebirds probably already know what'll happen when they see the other's glistening nude form...

"Room for one more, babe?"

Nikki stepped aside as Tai entered the shower, closing the curtain behind her. Showering together was nothing new for the two, of course, and today it was especially deserved, since they had finally finished moving all of Tai's things from her apartment to Nikki's. Though Tai did most of the really heavy lifting, Nikki had gotten in her fair share as well, and now it seemed that some of the adrenaline hadn't left her body quite yet. She looked at Tai, towering over her and hogging all the water which streamed, hot and glistening, down her form. It was already torturous enough for Nikki to watch Tai carry things all day (part of it shirtless), and now this. She simply could not take it anymore.

"Oh, whoa there," Tai said with a surprised half-laugh as Nikki pressed herself closer to her, her sizable chest now squished against Tai's body as she hugged her close.

"Whoa there indeed," Nikki said seductively, looking up at Tai with desire in her eyes that she just couldn't find it in herself to ignore. Her dick, which had already been at a half-chub just from seeing Nikki in the nude when she entered the shower, was now rock hard, and Nikki wasted no time grasping it in her hand and beginning to slowly and gently stroke it.

"Mm, alright then," Tai said as Nikki got down on her knees, still holding on to her girlfriend's dick, and slowly took the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, eliciting small, soft moans from Tai, who in the meantime poured some shampoo on her hand and ran it into Nikki's hair, massaging it into her scalp and gently pushing deeper into her mouth while she was at it. Nikki reached around with her free hand and grabbed Tai's butt, pulling her hips closer and swallowing more and more of her dick each time she bobbed her head, enthusiastically licking whatever bit of it was inside her mouth at any given time. It wasn't long before Tai's hips got into a steady rhythm on their own, at which point Nikki let go of her butt and instead reached down to play with herself. Both of them had closed their eyes, and Tai's moans were so soft Nikki could barely hear them over the sounds of the water, but getting progressively louder the more intensely she sucked her dick.

Finally, after a few more moments spent sucking, Nikki finally popped the dick out of her mouth and took a deep breath, but continued to stroke it while looking up at Tai as if she was hungry for more. Tai looked at her from above with the same look in her eyes.

"Wanna keep going?" Nikki asked, because it doesn't hurt to check.

"Get up here," Tai replied, and as soon as Nikki stood back up, Tai pinned her to the wall, planting a forceful kiss on her lips. She wrapped one leg around Tai's waist, and Tai responded by shifting one of her hands down to Nikki's thigh to support her; the other grasped Nikki's wrist and held it against the wall, while Nikki placed her free hand on Tai's shoulder. They moaned, in unison or out of sync, it didn't really matter to them, as their hips moved on their own, grinding against each other. The warm water was now hitting both of them equally, but Tai could still tell that the wetness covering her dick came out of Nikki and not the shower. The tip of her dick was rubbing along the length of Nikki's aching pussy, which was puffed up and ready to accept the full length of it. Tai groped Nikki's thigh as she pushed her harder against the wall, their chests pressed together, each feeling the other's heart beat alongside their own.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath, and looked at each other for a bit, smiling and panting heavily. "You want it?" Tai asked, and all Nikki could do was nod enthusiastically. Had they not been in the shower, they'd be sweaty beyond belief already. Tai in fact let go of Nikki's wrist to reach over and turn the water a bit colder, as it was getting too hot to bear. She let go of Nikki's thigh as well with her other hand, and turned her around, pinning her once more, but this time from the other direction. Nikki's boobs were squished against the wall, and she placed her hands against it as well, for leverage. She felt Tai's dick, still hard as ever, between her asscheeks, and though her hips were moving back and forth a little just on instinct, she wanted it a little lower. She stood up on the tips of her toes, and turned her head to glance back at Tai eagerly, wiggling her ass a little. Tai took the hint and grabbed Nikki's hips, lowering herself until her dick was lined up against her girlfriend's entrance, and then very gently pressed inside.

"Fuuuaaaahhh-" Nikki's knees buckled from the feeling of having her pussy stretched out by Tai's cock. It had been quite a while since they'd fucked like this. She almost fell over, but Tai noticed her slipping and leaned further forward, supporting Nikki with her body and sliding her hands onto Nikki's stomach, gently caressing it. Nikki arched her back, propping herself up against the wall again and panting heavily. Though she knew it wasn't biologically possible, it was as if Tai's dick was bigger than she remembered. Maybe it was just her pussy playing tricks on her.

Tai leaned over Nikki, gently grinding their hips together, but mostly just taking in the moment. Her hands ran over Nikki's wet skin, tracing the front of her body until she reached her boobs and grabbed a handful. Nikki moaned in approval, and continued to moan as Tai, amidst playing with her boobs some more, began to slowly thrust into her.

"Don't stop," Nikki got out inbetween moans, and Tai obliged her by speeding up a little, eventually reaching a steady rhythm with her thrusts. She reached over and grabbed a bar of soap, letting Nikki's boobs bounce freely for a bit before grabbing them again. Soaped up like that, they were much more slippery, and perhaps for that reason seemed larger and rounder than they actually were, but it made playing with them all the more fun. Whether Tai gently squeezed them, pressed them together, let them slip out of her hands and drop only to grab them once more, Nikki only got wetter, and the more Tai played with them, the more sensitive they got.

The inside of Nikki's pussy was warm and slippery, not unlike the shower itself, though the walls were a lot softer, caressing Tai's dick as it slipped in and out easily thanks to Nikki's juices lubricating the area. Though not sensitive enough to feel all the individual creases and wrinkles inside Nikki's pussy, they were still enough to tickle Tai's glans in all the right ways, eliciting soft, short noises out of her occasionally, as if her breath had gotten caught in her throat with every other thrust. Eventually though, she got used to the feeling, and her moans, though still barely audible, became a lot more stable and regular, offset against Nikki's harmoniously.

"You feel so good," Tai whispered, causing Nikki to respond with a pleasured whine that almost sounded like "you too" but not quite.

The sound of the shower was still pretty loud, but no longer loud enough to drown out Nikki's moans, which were steadily getting louder and higher in pitch the longer Tai fucked her, or the wet slapping sounds of Tai's lap hitting against Nikki's ass. Each thrust made it jiggle a little, which made Tai even more horny and eager to please. Occasionally, Nikki would glance back at her with lust in her eyes, as if to demand more, and eventually Tai responded by letting go of one of Nikki's boobs and reaching back down with her hand, finding Nikki's clit and slowly rubbing it, which elicited a loud "oh god yes" from Nikki as her walls tightened around Tai's dick. Her back arched again and she grinded back against Tai with more intensity than before.

"Mm, fuck me, Tai," she moaned, and bit her lower lip as she felt herself getting closer to climax.

"I'm tryin'," Tai joked, although they both knew it was her favorite phrase to hear from Nikki during sex. She did, however, oblige her girlfriend, pressing her body against Nikki's back and wrapping her whole arm around her waist, the other still playing with Nikki's clit as she thrust faster and harder into her. She moaned into Nikki's ear, and Nikki's own high-pitched whimpers combined with Tai's husky moans echoed around the shower, driving the both of them wild; they were both ignoring the sound of the water at that point. Nikki's fingers curled against the tiles of the shower wall as Tai thrust ever deeper into her.

"I'm so close, Tai, I'm gonna-" Nikki didn't finish her sentence on account of biting her lip again, not being able to hold on for much longer than maybe a few seconds. In response, Tai stopped playing with her clit and instead traced her hand over Nikki's arm, sneaking her fingers between her palm and the wall and holding her hand.

"Nikki..." Tai whispered over and over as she thrust, approaching climax as well, the sweet sound of her girlfriend's name slipping out from between her lips and tickling Nikki's ear. With one final thrust, she clenched her teeth as her cock twitched deep inside Nikki, releasing loads of warm cum into her womb. The feeling of being filled up pushed Nikki over the edge, as the warmth of Tai's load traveled up her spine like lightning, sending a tingle all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. Screaming out loud in pleasure, she pressed her thighs and knees together, her hips bucking against Tai's on their own. Her walls squeezed down on Tai as if they were trying to wring all the cum out of her, and similarly, the two squeezed each other's hand as they came together.

The orgasm lasted a while, but eventually all the tension left their bodies. Tai, panting heavily, rested against Nikki's back, while Nikki, who could barely even stand anymore, was doing her best to keep herself from dropping by pressing her entire forearm against the wall. They were still holding hands, and though Tai was still inside Nikki, her erection was steadily going away, letting the two's combined juices flow out of her bit by bit. A smile slowly crept up across both of their faces, and Nikki was the first to let a small chuckle escape her, after she had caught her breath.

Tai slowly stood up straight, finally pulling out of Nikki in the process. "What's so funny?" she asked. Nikki attempted to stand up as well, but her legs betrayed her and she fell over backwards, only for Tai to instinctively catch her. Nikki smiled up at her, and Tai returned the smile.

"Oh, nothing," said Nikki in a sing-song voice. "Just in a good mood now."


	3. Pause The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long day of gaming may turn into a long night of gaming, provided nikki doesn't collapse from exhaustion first. lucky for her tai is around to help keep her awake, though she has her own methods of doing so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i wrote this one while procrastinating the previous one

Nikki’s favorite place to sit while playing games is unquestionably Tai’s lap. Tai’s thighs, while not exactly soft, are very firm, and she often wraps her arms around Nikki’s waist and rests her chin on her shoulder, creating a feeling of comfort and closeness you can’t just get anywhere. Nikki feels safe and loved in Tai’s arms, and her girlfriend occasionally kisses her on the cheek - when she’s not busy backseat gaming, that is.

That night, however, was a bit different. It was way past midnight and Nikki, despite being on the verge of falling asleep, desperately wanted to keep on playing. They were both already in their pajamas, or more accurately, hadn’t changed out of them all day in the first place. Comfy in her soft pink cotton getup and her girlfriend’s lap and arms, Nikki found it increasingly harder to stay awake until the next save point. She yawned loudly, not even bothering to cover her mouth with her hand, given she was holding the controller; not that it mattered, since the only other person around was Tai, who didn’t much care whether Nikki had any manners at home.

“Gettin’ sleepy, baby?” Tai murmured, nuzzling up to the side of Nikki’s head.

“Mhm.” Nikki nodded.

“Wanna pause the game and go to bed?”

“No,” said Nikki flatly. “Just… try to do something to keep me awake, okay? I really want to finish this part.”

“Mm, okay then.” Tai nuzzled up to Nikki once more, and began to run her hand gently up Nikki’s thigh. She gently caressed it, eventually sliding her hand between Nikki’s thighs, causing Nikki to subconsciously spread her legs a little.

“Tai, what are you-” Nikki began to say, but was cut off by her own moan as Tai gently ran her fingers up her crotch. Nikki did not wear any panties that day, so the only thing between her pussy and Tai’s hand was that lucky bit of pajama pants. Tai’s own bulge was poking into Nikki’s ass, and she couldn’t help but grind her hips a little. “You horny bitch,” she whispered inbetween moans, leaning back onto Tai, who continued to rub her through the fabric.

“Should’ve been more specific,” Tai said with a cheeky tone before beginning to pepper Nikki’s neck in butterfly kisses. She used her free hand to unbutton Nikki’s shirt, but only about halfway - just enough to slide it off of one shoulder and reveal more skin to kiss. Tai’s erection was growing harder and bigger with every second spent pleasing her girlfriend. The sound of her soft moans drove Tai even wilder, and although Nikki seemed to have given up resisting at this point, she was still trying to focus on the game.

With each pass of Tai’s fingers, Nikki opened her legs up a little more, and relaxed into Tai, who in turn relaxed into the sofa. Her free hand now ran itself under Nikki’s shirt, gently groping her breast. Nikki could feel her juices beginning to stain the crotch of her pajamas, but she seemed unfazed by it. Tai felt it too, and tried to prevent the ruining of Nikki’s pajama bottoms by tugging them off as much as she could with one hand and Nikki’s help as she ever so slightly wiggled out of them, exposing the upper third of her thighs and everything else that came with that area.

Tai wasted no time going back to fingering her girlfriend, this time with nothing in the way of touching her pussy directly. She slowly rubbed her middle and ring finger up and down Nikki’s slit, but this time Nikki’s moans and gasps were a lot louder, not to mention more exciting. Tai’s cock twitched underneath her pants like it might burst out of them at any second, and the bulge it was creating in them was now inbetween Nikki’s cheeks, teasing both of the girls in different ways. Had Tai not kept her eyes closed ever since she began to kiss Nikki’s shoulder, she would’ve noticed that Nikki was now doing considerably worse at the game, but still making some progress. Granted, she did still notice, given the sound effects were indication enough that something was going badly.

“Wanna pause the game and take this elsewhere?” Tai asked, the hot breath from her mouth tickling the crook of Nikki’s neck as it hit all the spots Tai’s kisses left saliva lingering on.

“N-ahhh, no, don’t stop,” Nikki barely got out inbetween moans as Tai plunged her fingers deeper, still not quite inside-inside but definitely enough that her labia had now enveloped them. She would’ve said more, but bit her lip instead as Tai passed over her clit, beginning to slowly rub it, first back and forth and then in a more circular fashion. Nikki’s nether regions were in pure bliss, and she could feel a trickle of drool escape her mouth the longer Tai worked her magic down there. Her breast was no stranger to pleasure either, as Tai sank her fingers into it, pinching the nipple and gently tugging at it.

By some miracle, though, Nikki kept on playing her game. Tai took notice, having opened her eyes again upon deciding to no longer cover Nikki’s entire neck and shoulder area with kisses and little nibbles. Perhaps wanting to see how far she could take this now before Nikki couldn’t play anymore, Tai slid her fingers, slick with Nikki’s juices, inside. Nikki tossed her head back, resting it on Tai’s shoulder as her pussy was penetrated. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she could faintly feel Tai’s own heart doing the same, having rested her back on Tai’s chest. Tai wasted no time curling her fingers inside Nikki ever so slightly, just enough to rub her g-spot and leave her gasping for air.

“Fuck, Tai, that- ah fuck-”

“Are you close?”

“Mhm,” Nikki nodded frantically and bit her lip once again as Tai’s movements inside her became faster and more intense. She let go of Nikki’s breast and traced her hand down Nikki’s body onto her inner thigh, both to caress it gently and to hold her legs open. Nikki felt the controller slipping from her hands, and she gripped it tighter, both to keep it from falling and in response to the pleasure she kept receiving. Her toes curled as Tai ran her thumb over her clit, and she had now gone back to kissing Nikki’s shoulders. If this were to go on any longer, Nikki figured she’d go over the edge for sure, and Tai showed no signs of wanting to stop, especially not after taking it that far. Her juices were leaking out past Tai’s fingers, dripping down her thighs and leaving a stain on her pajama pants, something they definitely tried to avoid earlier, but neither of them seemed to care at that point.

With Nikki’s pleasured moans getting progressively higher, and Tai’s fingers hitting deeper each time, it didn’t take many more seconds before she finally reached climax. Her walls tightened around Tai’s fingers, and she pulled them out, letting Nikki’s sticky cum flow out after them. All the air in her lungs escaped them at once in one high pitched scream, which left her breathless and her tongue sticking out of her mouth uselessly as she twitched and shuddered through her orgasm. Toes still curled, she had lifted her legs up involuntarily, and had Tai not shifted her arm to wrap it around her waist, she surely would have fallen out of her lap. Nikki’s eyes, half-lidded through the whole ordeal, were now wide open, though her vision had gone blurry; all she could focus on was her core sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body, and her girlfriend’s embrace keeping her in place.

After the feeling of orgasm faded from her body, Nikki, panting heavily, slumped down in Tai’s lap, a smile slowly spreading across her face with each breath she took. She looked up at Tai, and found her smiling back down at her lovingly, though she didn’t seem satisfied from the way she brought the two fingers that had up until a moment ago been inside Nikki, and were now slick and sticky with her juices, up to her mouth and suckled on them seductively.

“Round 2?” Tai asked after pulling the fingers out of her mouth, smirking.

“No, I’m way too tired.”

“What, it’s not like you have a game to play anymore,” Tai said, prompting Nikki to glance over at the TV, which was now illuminated by a huge GAME OVER splash screen.

“Sonofa-” Nikki slipped out of Tai’s embrace, tossing the controller onto a free spot on the sofa, and pulled her pants back up. “I’m blaming you, for the record.” Though her brow was furrowed, her very slight smile and jovial tone of her voice made Tai certain that she wasn’t actually mad at her.

“I’m thinkin’ I’m gonna wash off now,” Nikki continued. “Don’t go in there with me. No round 2.”

“Heh, alright, alright, I can take a hint,” Tai said, continuing to chuckle to herself at how huffy Nikki was jokingly being as she herself got up off the sofa. “I’ll make you a hot chocolate, okay?”

About five minutes later, with hot water streaking down her naked body and washing off all the sweat and other stuff, Nikki couldn’t help but smile again. ‘Tai really is the best girlfriend I could wish for,’ she thought as she sighed happily to herself.


End file.
